


Dough you love me too?

by LovelyLittleGrim



Category: Teen Wolf TV
Genre: A Kiss, Confession, Fluff, Horrible Puns, M/M, im not gonna apologize for them, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 05:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15701025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLittleGrim/pseuds/LovelyLittleGrim
Summary: Liam brings home a pizza on Valentine’s Day and works up the courage to confess to Theo.





	Dough you love me too?

 

The box is still hot in Liam’s hands as he hurries into the house, the scent of slightly burned dough and too much cheese wafting out of the cardboard and assaulting his nose. His stomach rumbles hungrily as he slams the front door closed behind him. “Theo?”

There’s a creak from upstairs and then Theo’s head is popping over the wooden banister, his eyes full of surprise as damp hair falls into his face. “You’re home early.”

“Yeah, Mr. Gupta said I could leave early,” Liam tells him as he kicks off his shoes next to the door. He holds up the box so that Theo can see it better and grins. “He also gave me this for free.”

“A pizza?” Theo stares at the box skeptically. “Why’s it free? What’s wrong with it?”

Liam rolls his eyes. Theo’s always so suspicious, though Liam can’t really blame him after the type of upbringing he’d had. He shakes his head and makes his way to the stairs, taking them two at a time, excited to get out of his work clothes and dig into the food.

“Nothing’s wrong with it dummy,” Liam tells him as he steps onto the landing. He nudges Theo in the side and nods at his bedroom door.

“It was one of our special Valentine’s Day orders. Fortunately for us, the couple that ordered it broke up and canceled after paying for it. So—" Liam shakes the box gently— “free pizza for us.”

“You seem entirely too excited about the ending of a couple.” Theo nudges him back and moves to open Liam’s bedroom door for him. He follows Liam inside and gently closes the door behind them before plopping down on the bed. Liam sets the box next to Theo and moves away towards his closet to change. He does it quickly, shucking off his work clothes with his back to Theo and pulling on a loose pair of basketball shorts and a shirt.

When he turns around Theo is fiddling with the remote to the tv, eyes focused on the screen as he loads up Netflix. The light of the tv gives his cheeks a red hue almost like a blush.

 “What are we watching?” Liam asks as he bounces down onto the bed next to Theo. He scoots back against the headboard, his shoulder brushing against Theo’s as he makes himself comfortable.

“Friends?” Theo suggests pausing on the tv show and glancing over at Liam inquiringly.

Liam hums, head tilting to the side before nodding in agreement. “Sounds good to me.”

Theo hits play, leans back against the headboard further and then reaches for the box. He flips open the lid and then freezes.

“What the fuck?”

Liam snickers into his hands. He’d been waiting to see Theo’s reaction. “It’s hideous isn’t it?”

Theo shakes his head in disbelief and points down at the pizza. It’s shaped into a heart, the words ‘I love you’ spelled out in black olives over it. “People actually pay for these?”

“More than you want to know,” Liam says with a sigh. “Do you know how ridiculous it is to make these all day?”

Theo snorts out a quiet laugh. “I think it’s just ridiculous in general, Dunbar.”

Liam watches from the corner of his eye as Theo selects a slice and brings it up to his mouth. He bites down on his lip to hide his smile, but he knows the curve of his mouth is obvious, especially when Theo pauses just before taking a bite and shoots Liam a look full of suspicion.

“What?” Theo asks, holding the pizza just in front of his face.

Releasing his bottom lip from between his teeth, Liam grins like a complete idiot. “You stole a pizza my heart, Theo.”

Theo stares at him blankly for several seconds as though processing the words. His green eyes go from Liam’s hot face down to the box of pizza and then back again. With a roll of his eyes, he mumbles, “You’re so fucking cheesy, Dunbar.”

Liam blinks in surprise, his mouth falling open in surprise. “Was that—did you just—"

A large smile breaks across Theo’s face, it looks entirely smug as he bites into his slice of pizza and cocks an eyebrow at Liam.

Liam doesn’t know what to do, Theo’s usually not this playful and Liam is completely taken aback by just how fucking adorable it is. He’s been struggling with his feelings for Theo for a few weeks now, maybe even a few months, but this is just too much.

What?” Theo asks as he swallows his bite of pizza.

Liam shakes his head. “It’s nothing.”

“Your face says otherwise,” Theo points out, an undercurrent of worry in his tone. He sets down his pizza and turns to Liam curiously. Liam pointedly doesn’t look at him.

“Then stop looking at my face,” Liam mumbles, focusing his eyes on the tv and watching as Rachel bursts into the coffee shop wearing a wedding dress. He reaches out and grabs a slice of pizza, his body thrumming with nerves the longer he feels Theo’s eyes on the side of his face.

 Liam stuffs the pizza into his mouth hurriedly and chews it, his lips smacking obnoxiously to fill the uncomfortable silence that’s settled between them.

When Liam glances over at the chimera he sees Theo giving him a look somewhere between fondness and absolute disgust. It’s a look Liam has grown familiar with from a lot of people—his parents being the most prevalent. He never thought Theo would look at him that way though, as though there’s no hope for Liam, but he just can’t help himself from caring.

Liam stops chewing, his mouth still ridiculously full as they stare at one another.

Theo clears his throat, his fingers plucking at the corner of the pizza box.

“Well,” he says voice slightly mocking. “Aren’t you just the perfect Valentine’s Day date.”

Liam startles at the words and swallows the pizza in his mouth entirely too soon. He chokes on the bit, his eyes watering as his lungs burn for oxygen. Theo drops his own slice of pizza back into the box in surprise and reaches out to thump Liam helpfully on the back.

“It was a joke Dunbar,” Theo says hurriedly. “You don’t have to kill yourself just to escape me.”

Liam gets the bite of pizza down and gasps for air, his head bowed. “I…” he croaks out and peeks up at Theo through his lashes. I’m not trying to escape you… you just surprised me.”

Theo looks confused, his hand is no longer thumping against Liam’s back, but it also hasn’t moved away, instead it’s just rubbing slowly up and down. The motion comforting. Theo’s palm feels large and warm against him. “By saying you’re a perfect Valentine’s Day date?” Theo

Liam nods. “Yeah.”

Theo’s hand stops moving completely, it sits like a too warm weight on Liam’s back, burning him through his shirt.  “Why?”

Liam can feel himself blushing as the second's tick by, his scattered thought scrambling to come up with something to say but nothing other than the truth is coming to mind.

 _Fuck it,_ he thinks. _Why not just say it?_

So, he does. “Because I want to be.”

Theo’s brows furrow in further confusion as Liam’s heart skyrockets. The thumping is so loud Liam is sure his neighbors are going to call in a noise complaint any second. “You want to be a Valentine’s date?”

Liam’s head begins to tip into a nod before Theo finishes his sentence but then halts. “What?” Liam asks loudly. “No, no, that’s not what I meant, I—”

He cuts himself off and sucks in a deep breath. He shakes his head and tries again, “No, Theo. I want to be _your_ Valentine’s Day date... and every other day of the year date…”

“You do?”

“Yeah…” Liam whispers. He can feel his courage slipping away the longer Theo looks at him with those too green eyes and confused expression on his face. He gives Theo an awkward little shrug and says meekly. “I’m kind of stupidly in love with you, in case you hadn’t noticed.”

_And, there. He said it. Finally._

Liam’s heart feels like it’s about to explode out of his chest it’s beating so fucking fast.

Theo’s entire body goes rigid, his eyes widening. “Oh,” he breathes out, warm air ghosting over Liam’s cheek.

“Oh?” Liam repeats after him as he searches Theo’s face for the meaning of such a small word, but Theo’s expression gives away nothing. Liam wishes he could hear Theo’s heartbeat, but he can’t hear anything except for the blood rushing through his own veins in a panic.

“Oh, as in _oh, sorry not interested_?” Liam asks worriedly, he feels a little lightheaded. He knew that there was always that possibility of his feelings not being returned by Theo.

He sucks in a shuddering breath and rushes to say: “Because it’s okay if you’re not, I don’t want you to feel obligated or anything, or to make things awkward between us or to rui—”

Theo kisses him.

It’s soft and quick, nothing more than a gentle meeting of lips before Theo pulls away his cheeks flushed and his eyes bright.

“ _Oh_ ,” Liam says, relief flooding through him. A stupidly happy grin spreads across his face that he doesn’t even try to hide.

Theo laughs. It’s quiet and light. Liam’s enraptured by the sound of it until Theo leans in and presses their lips back together. Liam falls in love with the feeling of Theo’s smile pressed against his own and the soft puffs of laughter they share between them. The kiss is messy, neither of them able to make their lips behave, and it tastes like pizza, but Liam can’t help but think it’s absolutely perfect.

When Theo pulls back again he gently nudges Liam with his shoulder and bobs his head at the box of ugly looking pizza. “Eat, I can hear your stomach growling.”

This time Liam eats his slice slowly, a smile ever-present on his face with each bite. When he glances over at Theo he can see the same smile on the chimeras face as well. It fills Liam with a burst of pride knowing that he’s the reason Theo looks like that, that he’s the reason Theo looks _happy._

Liam shamelessly leans into Theo’s warmth and moves his eyes back to the tv. He has no idea what’s happening onscreen, but it doesn’t really matter. His mind is far too preoccupied with the boy pressed along his side and the happy flips his stomach is doing anyway.

“Hey, Liam?” Theo says softly just as the episode ends, his warm fingers finding Liam’s in the temporary dark as a new episode loads up.

“Hmm?”

“Olive you too.”


End file.
